Mei Terumī
}} The is suggested to have only recently become the leader of Kirigakure. As Mizukage, her word holds sway over all political and military issues that present themselves regarding Kiri and its inhabitants. She is a young, beautiful woman, and is one of two known female Kage, with the other being Tsunade. Appearance The Fifth Mizukage is a beautiful woman who appears to be in her late twenties or very early thirties. Her hair, which not only falls down to just above her ankles but also has part of it tied upwards in what appears to be a topknot, is russet-red, and her eyes are jade green. It has covered her right eye in all of her appearances. She has been seen wearing webbing as an inner layer, with a blue garment covering it. Even so, she dresses rather provocatively, as much of her legs, upper torso and breasts can be seen in this outfit. Personality The Fifth Mizukage is a cheerful person who is almost always seen smiling. She can even issue death threats whilst still smiling. This is further seen when she first encounters Sasuke, smiling at him and telling him he's handsome while preparing to attack him. She also seems to be somewhat self-conscious when it comes to her love life, as shown when she misheard Ao say that she was "past marriageable age", and threatened to kill him for such an "insult". This seems to be a running gag, as she has made similar mistakes on multiple occasions. She also considers the Uchiha men are very good looking Part II Five Kage Summit arc When the Mizukage was about to leave, her people cheered her on before she was then handed her headpiece by a village elder. When Chōjūrō showed a lack of confidence in his own skills, she cheered him up by smiling kindly and saying that she had chosen him for a reason.Naruto chapter 454, pages 06-07 When her other bodyguard, Ao, scolded Chōjūrō, she somehow misheard what he was saying, believing that he had said "is going past her marriageable age". She moved next to him, still smiling, and told him to shut up or she would kill him.Naruto chapter 454, page 08 When they later stopped at an inn, Chōjūrō complained about feeling feverish. The Mizukage expressed concern for him, and took his temperature by pressing her forehead to his, unknowingly embarrassing him. Ao reprimanded Chōjūrō for not being able to choose what they should eat. She reacted coldly when she mistook the word "arrangements" for "engagements" and to the phrase "engagements called off", implying that she had possibly been engaged to be married at one time and that it had possibly been called off.Naruto chapter 456, page 14 When the Five Kage Summit began, the Fifth Mizukage placed her hat on the table. Raikage suspects her to be the most suspicious since they formed no alliance with any of the countries, but Akatsuki still formed in the village. She then admits to the fact that it is believed that the Fourth Mizukage was being controlled, much to the surprise of her escorts. Mifune later suggests that the Mizukage cannot be the leader of the alliance because Kirigakure is believed to be where Akatsuki was formed and that information may be leaked to them. She later suggests that killing Zetsu was unnecessary because they could have used him to gain information regarding the Akatsuki. She also states that she can't help but think that Danzo's power might be somehow connected to the manipulation of Yagura, the Fourth Mizukage, and that she'll fight if it comes down to it. She also smiles at and silently acknowledges Gaara's honesty and innocence after the latter rebukes the Tsuchikage. After Sasuke breaks into the meeting room to assassinate Danzo, she uses her kekkei genkai to fire a glob of lava at the wall behind Sasuke, preventing him from escaping. As she begins battle with Sasuke, she reveals that she is actually capable of manipulating three base elements; Water, Fire and Earth, giving her "two Kekkai Genkai," she then proceeds to attack Sasuke with an acidic mist, capable of melting Susanoo's bones. As she goes to finish the fight, White Zetsu activates his Hoshi no Jutsu, sapping away at her chakra and transferring it to Sasuke. Using the extra chakra, Sasuke fully activates Susanoo and smashes back into the meeting room. After freeing herself from Zetsu's jutsu, Mizukage notes the hole in the wall, and quickly lowers the acidity of the mist, so as not to harm her allies. Abilities The Fifth Mizukage is capable of using the Earth, Fire, and Water natures''Naruto'' chapter 466, page 6, and has two Kekkei Genkai known as and . The first allows her to spit out what is either lava, or a corrosive liquid at her opponent. The second Kekkei Genkai, allows her to release a corrosive mist that can burn away anything it touches. It can even managed to burn away Sasuke's Susanoo shield (possibly aided by his weakened chakra due to overuse). She has suggested she has the ability to alter the acidity of the mist created by her Boil Release techniques. Trivia * She is currently the only active female Kage. * Both she and Tsunade, the only two known female Kage, are also the fifth Kage of their respective hidden villages. * She is the only ninja observed to have two Kekkei Genkai. Quotes * "Sir ... I swear on my name as Mizukage that I will fulfil my duty." * (To Chōjūrō) "Have faith in yourself. You're strong." * (To Ao) "Shut up or I'll kill you." * (To Ao) "The Fourth Mizukage's nightmare is long over ... quit talking about the old days." * (When preparing to engage Sasuke in battle) "Sigh... Such a good-looking man... What a waste." * (When about to kill Sasuke) "It always hurts my heart to melt a good-looking guy... But you're going to have to die" References